1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus mountable in a limited amount of space and, more particularly, to a laser beam printer mountable in a limited amount of space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Examined Patent Publications Nos. 6-97354 and 7-40168 disclose laser beam printers to which a process unit, accommodating a photosensitive drum, and a consumable article, such as toner, is detachably attached.
In a printer disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 6-97354, space must be provided above the printer to facilitate replacement of the process unit. Thus, the space above the printer cannot be freed for effective use.
In a printer disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication 7-40168, an attaching/detaching direction of a paper feed cassette is perpendicular to a mounting direction of a process unit. Specifically, the paper feed cassette is pulled out to the front from the printer, while the process unit is pulled out to the right therefrom. Accordingly, space for attaching/detaching the paper feed cassette, as well as space for replacing the process unit, are required at the front and on the right side of the printer, respectively. As a result, a footprint of the printer, i.e., the required size of the surface on which the printer is disposed, is increased.